


It Was Always A Game

by talex_uswnt



Category: Women's soccer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talex_uswnt/pseuds/talex_uswnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Morgan had Tobin Heath wrapped around her finger forever, or so she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was laying on Hope's couch, watching the Arsenal game when I heard Kelley's phone ring. I look around but see no sign of the girl. "Probably in the room with Hope" I think to myself. 

I look at the caller ID and see it's none other than Kelley's childhood best friend Alex Morgan. "KELLEY ALEX IS CALL..." I attempt to yell but before I can even finish, a half naked Kelley runs out of Hopes room, and grabs her phone.

"YO BABY HORSE, you officially moved back into town yet?" she squeals out. 

"Awesome we totally have to get together soon!" I hear Kel say. 

"Uh training tomorrow?" she says with a little disappointment, "Tomorrow is mine and Hopes 2 year anniversary and we already have plans.." 

Next thing I know Kelley is bouncing on the couch next to me, saying "OMG!! Wait Tobin can totally join you! She's a great player and can definitely help you with your touch" 

I jolt up and pin Kelley down signaling to her that it was a bad idea, I mean I barely knew the girl!

Before I even had the chance to change her mind Alex had already agreed to train with me. When Kelley hangs up I immediately question her. 

"What was that about? I never agreed to that!" I manage to say calmly.

"Oh come on Tobin you've been crushing on her since before she moved away and that was years ago!" 

"Kelley that was forever ago and you know I don't like her anymore" I say while rolling my eyes. 

"So then what? Too scared she'll show you up just like old times Heath?"

"Now you know that is not my issue Squirrel. I'll prove it to you!" 

"Good, she'll meet you at the fields at 2 tomorrow!" 

"FINE!!" 

What did I just get myself into....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day Tobin has dreaded since middle school has finally arrived

I wake up around 12 the next day, I grumpily walk over into the kitchen and I see Kelley making herself a sandwich. I see the perfect opportunity to scare her while she has her back turned to me. 

 

As I creep up behind her I scream right in her ear, "MORNING LOSER" 

She falls to the floor, screaming and I can't help but laugh. As she finally pulls herself together, she immediately hits my shoulder and pouts.

"To think I was going to make you a sandwich too asshole!" she threatens.

"Kelley why are you stealing MY food anyway? Don't you have some at your house?" I tease. "Oh and I'll take a ham and tomato sandwich pleasssseeeee" I add with a smirk.

"You're lucky I feel bad for you. You have a big day ahead of you kid." she says as she begins to make my sandwich.

"You mean training with Alex? That'll be a piece of cake." I say with a shrug. "Besides it'll be nice to see her again." 

"Of course you'd say that, you still have a thing for her!" Kelley teases.

"The only girl I need in my life is the game, and she's a handful." I say to her.

"Alright well when you fall for her, and you guys date, you owe me 50 bucks." 

"I'll owe you nothing when I show you I'm not into her anymore." 

"Okay, okay sport, go ahead and get ready for training. Baby Horse is always on time." 

-

As I arrive to the field at 1:55 I notice Alex already warming up. I approach her slowly and as soon as she notices me she stops juggling.She looks at me with those piecing blue eyes that had me captivated in middle school and all of the sudden my knees feel weak. 

"Tobin Heath, you look amazing. Long time no see huh?" she rasps out and she come in for a hug.

"A-Alex Morgan, you look great too. What has it been like four years now?" I barely manage to say as I feel a spark when we finally touch.

"uh y-yeah just about four years now" she stutters out, and by the look on her face, I can tell she felt it too. "Can you believe we're going to be juniors this year!" she squeals

"It's kind of hard to believe, it feels like just yesterday we had started travel soccer." I chuckle at the memory.

"I know, wow time flies. Well let's get to training you lazy bum! I have to see if you still have mad skills like everyone claims!" she says as she runs off.

"Oh you're so on Morgan!" I yell as I chase after her.

-

All thoughout the training, there was a lot of clear flirting between the too. It was evident that Tobin was still smitten with Alex, you could just tell by the mega-watt smile on her face.

After they ended their intense training session two hours later, Tobin takes off her shirt and lays in the grass to cool down. And for just a split second she swore she saw Alex checking her out.

"Well thanks for coming out with me today, I enjoyed it!" Alex says as she walks over to Tobin. She offers her hand to the tanned midfielder so she could help her up. But as Tobin tries to lift herself up the younger girl falls right on top of her. Their faces just inches apart, before Alex could make a move, Tobin just starts laughing hysterically to hide the awkwardness. They both end up getting their stuff together and Tobin walks Alex to her car.

 

-

 

"We should definitely do this again soon, it was fun to meg you a few times." I joke while leaning against her Jeep.

Alex scoffs and rolls her eyes at me, "So you got a couple of good skills, I'll give you that. But you could have just had a lucky day." she jokes around while getting closer to me. 

"In your dreams Lex" I say, "I should probably head back home before mom freaks out" 

"Totally, I'll catch up with you later!" Alex says before pulling me in for a hug. Once again that spark is there. Before I can mention it to her, she's in her Jeep, driving off.

 

-

Over the next few weeks, Alex and I become inseparable. We've been hanging out non-stop, having ice cream "dates", sleepovers, pool days and sometimes just park the car in the middle of no where and lay in the back. And it's been great. 

"Hey Toby" she says as she gets in the back of my car. 

"Hey striker" I say looking at the view, Alex cuddles right next to me and puts her arm around my waist and starts tracing patterns my hand, and holds it. I sigh into her touch. Somehow she just manages to get rid of any stress or worries I have so quickly. 

"How has your mom been today?" she asks softly.

I sigh as I remember everything that happened a few days ago. 

 

\- two days earlier - 

"Mom I can't help this! This is who I am! I've known since middle school!" I yell at my mom

"Tobin Heath there is absolutely no way you can know at your age! You're too young!" she screams.

"Seriously mom? I'm about to be 17! I'm not your perfect little baby anymore!!" 

"You're supposed to be a Christian! This is not what God wants! This is against the bible you know?! You need to go to church more, pray away this whole gay phase!" 

At this I completely lose it, "you seriously think I don't know that mom? IT KILLS ME! I pray about it all the time and I've finally accepted it as who I am! You can't change me!" I say as I storm out.

"Tobin come back her NOW!" she says with tears in her eyes.

I wipe my tears away as I somehow arrive at Alex's window. 

I tap on the screen and within seconds she opens it and let's me in. 

That night I cried my self to sleep in her arms.

\- present time -

"She still won't talk to me Lex." I say as a single tear falls down my face. 

Alex is quick to wipe the tear from my face, she holds my cheeks and says "you have to give her time babe, she's just in shock right now"

I pull her in close and kiss her forehead. "Thank you for being here for me" I say to her. 

She just smiles and snuggles in closer. She honestly doesn't know how helpful she is just by being her. 

I drop her off at her house and as I walk her to the door and before she walks in she pulls me in for a long hug that had so much of a deeper meaning than just a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys like the plot so far!

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, open to some new ideas and criticism! Hope you enjoy! First chapter will be shorter than the rest.


End file.
